Beretta Stampede
to | width = | height = | diameter = | crew = | cartridge = .45 Long Colt, .357 Magnum (Stampede deluxe) | cartridge_weight = | caliber = | barrels = | action = single action revolver | rate = | velocity = | range = | max_range = | feed = 6 round Cyclinder | sights = Fixed front sight }} The Beretta Stampede is a single action revolver manufactured by Beretta comparable to the Colt Peacemaker. Variants Stampede Old West This is the second Stampede. It has a fixed front sight, wood grip, and holds .45 Long Colt rounds, the same as the Colt Peacemaker. It has a 4¾ or 5½ inch barrel, which makes the total length 9.5 inches or 11 inches. Its cylinder capacity is six rounds, as are the others. Stampede Old West Marshall This was the third model of the Stampede series by Beretta. It was made for those who wanted a shorter version of the revolver. It has a fixed front sight and a polished wood grip, and is chambered for the .45 Long Colt cartridge. The gun is 8.25 inches long, and its barrel is 3½ inches. Stampede Buntline Carbine This is probably the most major of changes in the Stampede revolver line, and features a very long 18" barrel and a wood shoulder stock. It still is single-action with fixed sights, holding six .45 Long Colt cartridges. It is 34 inches long. (One must be careful when firing this or any revolving rifle, because of the side-blast at the junction of cylinder and barrel.) Stampede Gemini This model of the Stampede was made for people who prefer larger-framed revolvers. It is in a dimmer shade of silver, and has a darker-colored wood grip and a larger frame than the regular Stampede Old West. It has a fixed front sight with a 5½" barrel and 11 inches total length, and holds six 45 Long Colt cartridges. Stampede Philadelphia This is a heavier model of the Stampede Old West, with smooth walnut grips. It weighs about 1/2 pound more than the Stampede Old West, 3.76 pounds (60 ounces) unloaded. Stampede Deluxe This is a more exclusive version of the Stampede Old West. This revolver is also available in .357 Magnum, but both models hold six rounds. It has three different barrel lengths, 4¾, 5½ and 7½ inches. It has walnut grips and a fixed front sight. Stampede Inox This is a standard Stampede Old West with an Inox finish. This gun has a black polymer grip, and the rest of it is stainless steel. It takes six .45 Long Colt cartridges. It has a fixed front sight and a 5½" barrel. Stampede Bisley This is a model of the Stampede with a bent-down polymer or walnut grip like the original Bisley Colts. It is popular with people who want a closer reach to the trigger, which this bent-down grip provides; the revolver also is less prone to twisting upward in the hand when fired, making it better for target shooters. It has a fixed sight and a 5½" barrel, and uses .45 Long Colt cartridges. Stampede This is the original Stampede. It is available in a blued finish, nickel finish, or Inox. It has a 5½" barrel, a fixed front sight and wood, walnut or polymer grips. See also * Beretta Laramie * Colt Peacemaker External links *Beretta USA official website, Stampede page *Ballistics By The Inch test data for the Beretta Stampede Stampede Category:Revolvers of Italy Category:Revolvers